Acquainted
by Aerinn Gwen
Summary: "Malfoy," Hermione greeted. "Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?" "I think I did something," "Get to the point, Granger. I don't have all day to entertain you," he said as he finally looked up from his newspaper. DMHG oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** I'm not J.K. Rowling though I really wish otherwise.

* * *

><p>The conference room, which was magically turned into a beautiful place for a banquet, was filled with more ministry workers than anyone has ever seen. There was constant chatter and everyone was excited about the upcoming Annual Ministry Charity Ball except one or two of the rather glum Aurors. Almost every girl in the conference room blushed scarlet at the mere mention of the ball. Almost being the keyword.<p>

"Hey, Ron! I heard about your disaster with Katie," Fred said while George and Harry snickered.

It's a wonder how The Golden Trio, Ginny, Fred and George all ended up working for the Ministry of Magic along with some other students from Hogwarts. The twins still managed to find time for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes despite their demanding jobs at the Ministry.

"Oh bugger off, Fred. I don't see you having a date for the ball. You too, George. Now wipe that smirk off your face," Ron countered as he threw his napkin at Fred.

"Actually, I have a date for the ball seeing how I have more charm than you and Fred put together," George joked as he chewed on his food.

"A person a mile away can see the food in your mouth. Very charming," said Fred as he slapped George on the back causing food to fall out of his mouth. "Watch and learn, Ronnie. You'll need it," Fred continued.

Fred walked over to the next table and stood behind a girl with a petite frame whose name didn't register in Ron's head. He winked at his brothers and Harry before tapping the girl on her shoulder. He bent and whispered something in her ear and a blush crept up her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Fred returned to the company of his red headed siblings as well as Harry and Hermione. "Now that is how you get a date," Fred grinned as he sat down again.

"You could always ask Ginny. I'm sure she won't mind," George said as he and Fred laughed again.

Ginny who was engaged in a conversation with Hermione snapped her head up at the mention of her name. "I heard that and don't even think about it, Ron. I'm going with Harry," Ginny said as she flashed a smile at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, mate. Your sister's mine," Harry smirked.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron began. "You're a girl, are you not?" he continued.

"Well thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious," Hermione said annoyed. She knew where this was going. It was like the Yule Ball all over again.

"Since you don't have a date for the ball, I was think–" Ron muttered loud enough for only Hermione, Ginny, Harry and the twins to hear.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ronald. If you looked over your mountain of food, you would have noticed that I actually have a date!" she yelled at Ron. Several heads turned towards the bickering friends.

"You have a date?" Ron asked as he cocked his head towards Harry and quirked an eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged. He knew better than to get involved.

"I do, Ronald. At least he had the courage to ask me and not as a last resort!" Hermione cried with a voice that was a notch softer but still loud.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

Hermione saw red and said the first name that popped in her head.

"_Malfoy,_"

That would shut him up, she thought. Malfoy didn't actually ask but it wasn't like she cared.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice while Harry dropped his piece of food. Fred and George laughed and Ginny joined soon after.

"Good one there, Hermione. That ought to teach my brother a lesson for being a git," George said.

"Not funny," Ron muttered as he recovered from all that choking. "So what do you say we go together?" he asked hopefully.

"Merlin, help me. I'm going with Malfoy and that's final,"

Fred, George and Ginny's expression turned serious. Harry remained silent and Ron turned red. With one final glare at Ron, Hermione walked towards the opposite end of the room.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was seated alone reading the Daily Prophet while his co-workers were outside running errands for his department. Draco Malfoy too, ended up working for the Ministry, much to everyone's surprise.<p>

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted.

"Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think I did something,"

"Get to the point, Granger. I don't have all day to entertain you," he said as he finally looked up from his newspaper. He wanted to glare at her for intruding but he noticed a table of annoying Gryffindors staring at him.

"What's up with Scarhead and Weasel? Weasel looks like he's about to erupt," Draco laughed.

Their faces were really priceless. His eyes returned to Hermione. This was the closest he's been to her and he had to admit that she became more beautiful after the war ended. It's not as though he didn't find her beautiful before. He just had his Slytherin pride which he would not give up just to compliment her.

Of course everything was different now.

"I told them I was going to the Annual Ministry Charity Ball with you," Hermione blurted out.

Draco stared at her with bulging eyes before he suppressed the grin that threatened to grace his features.

"So is this you asking me to be your date, Granger?" he asked after he regained his composure.

"Is this you saying yes then?" she asked him.

Answering a question with a question. Granger really does have wits, Draco thought to himself.

He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Yes, Granger. I'll be your escort to the ball. Scarhead and Weasel's reaction would be an added bonus," he answered, not letting go of her hand.

"Added bonus?" she asked.

"You're so full of questions, Granger. But since I'm going to escort you, I might as well be honest with you. You're an attractive person with intelligence that rivals mine despite being a muggle born," he said honestly.

"I see," she muttered. Draco Malfoy just gave her a compliment. Blood rushed to her cheeks and it didn't help that he was still holding her hand.

"Blushing are we now, Granger?" he replied. He looked back at the table to see the whole lot Gryffindors staring. They looked dumbfounded except Ron who was still tomato red.

He gave a two finger salute in their direction with his free hand and grinned smugly.

"Come on. We need to get acquainted, Granger. Shall we?" Draco asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He led her out with his fingers entwined around hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> Hey, guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic and it's Dramione. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I realised that the characters are a bit OOC. Well, they are to me but feedback is most definitely welcomed as well. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
